Just a Girl
by Wings-of-Angels-92
Summary: What happens when Misty had enough with her sisters always teasing her? What happens when someone brakes in her gym to steal all the aquatic pokemon? Will this be Misty's chance to prove to her sisters she isn't a little girl anymore? Find out! This is ou


**Intro:** Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Wings and my friend Angels…who knows where he's at. This is our first fic typed by me, Wings. I can't keep on touch with Angels because he's too busy, but when I find him we will post a fic we thought of one day. This story is a one shot song fic so stay tune! You may consider it long…

**Disclaimer: **Wings and Angels don't own pokemon, but if they did then probably Wings will get rid of the Sensational Sisters.

**A/N:** I, Wings, have been inspired by a song that may not really relate to the main character here, but somewhat close. The song is called "Just a Girl" sang by No Doubt. They rock! It kind of relates how the main character's sisters treat her, so that's why I thought of a story till then. Please read and review. Flames are always accepted.

* * *

_**Just a Girl

* * *

**_

"I can prove to you that I'm a way better trainer than you all!"

Wonder why I said that? This argument with my sisters, also known as the "Sensational Sisters", took place a few months after I departed from my best friend, Ash. Since I arrived at the Cerulean Gym, we've been arguing every single damn day that passed.

My sisters treat my like a little girl who think I can't do anything mature enough, but now I'm a sixteen year old teenage; no longer the kid they used to know. I've matured, and believe me, I've matured unlike my sisters who still act girlish and talk their girlish language.

"Like, sister you can't!"

See what I mean? What kind of person will use "like" in every sentence. Excuses for the hippies, but my sisters? They are just too crazy and way different than me. Sometimes I wonder if my mom was similar to them. I doubt it.

"Oh yeah? Well, just you watch me!"

Let me pause there. First, let me reverse back and tell you how the whole situation occurred.

I was just reading a great romantic book in my light blue cozy room until my sister, Daisy, budged in and informed me that a new challenger had arrived.

Since I got a bit annoyed and irritated when Daisy interrupted me while I was reading the most amusing part of the book, I rolled my eyes and said in exasperation, "You defeat the challenger. I had enough doing all the work,"

My sister just stood there in shock and finally said, "Misty, it is like your duty to take care of the gym and like defeat every challenger that like challenges you, the Cerulean gym leader!"

I stood up, crossed my arms, and said, "Since when?"

"Since you like came here, so like get out there and like battle that poor person out waiting for you!" Daisy scolded.

I sat back again on my bed and just blocked my ears with my hands, trying to ignore every single word my sister was saying.

I began to mock Daisy and she decided to come up with a witty combat. "Or are you like afraid that a weak gym leader like you is going to get defeated from a challenger?"

Of course I heard her since she yelled so loud, that my ears hurt and I bet it was heard across the house, too, because my sisters came running to my room wondering and eager to know what on earth has just happened.

"Like, what just happened?" asked the annoying and nosy of my sister, Lily.

"I hear like yelling," Violet shoved Lily out of the way, visualizing everything around my room.

Daisy giggled softly and said, "Like, your sister here is like being very rude. She doesn't want to like battle the challenger!"

Violet sighed and said, "Like, Misty enough with your like obnoxious behavior. This like gotta stop!"

Lily butt in. "You are like driving us up the wall!"

"Well, don't you think I feel the same?"

They knew I was right. I had a point there, but I had to continue.

"You deserve that obnoxious behavior from me. All you do all day is pick on me and tease me all day just because I'm not as beautiful as you are and because I don't have a boyfriend like you do!"

I paused for a minute to catch my breath. Yep, I had more to say. I was just going right at it. I finally had the guts to tell them I how I felt, but I never have the guts to tell Ash how I feel. Wait a minute, Ash? Ok, I gotta shake it off and just forget about that cute boy. Cute? Since when did I think he was cute? Since I fell for him, that's when. Well, whatever. Continuing on with my story.

"I should have known I should have stayed with Ash! He made me feel special and you guys just treat me like shit!" here we go…

"Misty, like we never knew that's how you felt," Daisy said in a worry kind of tone.

I didn't only notice she was worried, but also her sweet kind of tone when she spoke to me.

I noticed three pair of anxious eyes looking straight at me and all those eyes just made me cry. I had to cry, so I let out all my emotions by tears crawling down my face, a serious red face, and the sound of me breathing deeply.

Lily was about to approach to me, but not until Violet stopped her and whispered something to her ear.

"Misty, go and…defeat the challenger," for the first time in my life, this was the first time I heard Daisy miss the word "like". I must admit, I was rather impressed.

"We'll talk later," Daisy continued and gestured me to leave.

I dried away all of my tears, but my eyes still remained puffy, but it's not like the trainer is even going to notice and care.

I stepped out of my room, didn't even dare to look back, and walked slowly and carefully to the gym.

As usual, the trainer ran out crying as my Gyarados defeated his Charmeleon. I wondered why he even chose that pokemon on the very last round. I was a bit satisfied that I ended up being victorious, but a bit sad because the trainer had a few similar features as Ash and was really dense as Ash used to be when I first met him. The thought of it made me chuckle softly, but that still didn't cheer me up as I thought about my last argument with my sisters.

It really wasn't an argument, but a bit sad because they barely even noticed how I felt about them and how I felt towards how they treated me, just like a little girl. Hopefully they'll realize that I'm not just a girl, but a full grown teenage who knows any better. Sometimes I doubt that they will, but a feeling inside of me tells me they'll understand.

Afternoon began to rise as the sunset already took place. I decided to swim for a while and let the water wash away all of emtions. Water does really work for some stuff, but it really doesn't work when you feel angry and depressed.

I placed a white towel around my neck as I tried to catch my breath with all the exhaustion I went through by swimming a lot. It was almost as if somebody passed by me and it frightened me a bit. Maybe my sisters are playing a trick on me, I thought. But no, it seemed too big to be my sisters. I searched around the gym, hopefully trying to catch a glimpse of something telling me that everything is all right, but to no avail. I was starting to think that maybe it was a pokemon. Yeah, that must be it, but I was wrong.

Someone or something placed a hand over my mouth, covering it so I won't yell or scream for any reason. Then it caught hold of me as I was trying to struggle myself free. Then I saw a woman shaped dark figure pressing a button for some kind or robotic device that was located outside. From a nearby tank, containing some of my water pokemon, were being sucked up in a bag filled with water. What an outrage, I thought. What kind of person will do such a thing? The only answer it was…Team Rocket.

Yep, the person holding me as the other team member was stealing the Cerulean gym's pokemon was Butch. Yes, that's right, the thief with short green hair and dark brown eyes. And the other person doing all the crime job was Cassidy; the long blonde hair thief with purple violet eyes. Of course, there was commotion being heard across the gym with all the noise of the machine, and me mumbling some colorful words to Butch, but unfortunately he couldn't hear it over the machine.

I bet my sisters were frightened and scared because they came running inside the entrance pool and yelling out my name since they thought I will be there. Luckily my sisters came just in time because Cassidy still hasn't accomplished her "errand" on "borrowing" all of the water pokemon there is inside the Cerulean gym. She gasped as she saw the three of my sisters running to me. First, Daisy decided to kick Butch right at his testicles, and I must admit that it would have hurt so badly since she was wearing tall high heels. And I must admit, I felt a bit sad for him, but at least that did the trick. Butch yelled in agony and collapsed to the floor. I was glad my sisters came in time to save me. They must really care.

"This means war," I said.

"Like, are you okay?" my sisters asked in unison.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," I reassured them.

"Thanks," I appreciated my gratitude with a warm smile.

"No problem. Like, we will do anything to like save our little sis," Lily grinned.

"That…hurt…" Butch said as we all let out a teasing laugh.

"Butch, do something!" Cassidy yelled fiercely.

Butch slowly got up and said in a faint voice, "While I'm in pain, I think I can't,"

"Our boss we'll be most disappointed with us if you fail Team Rocket!" yelled Cassidy.

"Fine! Come on out Mightyena!" Butch called out.

"Misty, let us like handle this," but I shoved Daisy out of the way.

"No! You can't!" I continued, "I can prove to you that I'm a way better trainer than you all!"

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed and it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand  
_

"Like, sister you can't!" Violet screeched.

"Oh yeah? Well, just you watch me!" I smirked and threw out a random poke ball revealing it to be Luvdisc; my most recent new pokemon._  
_

"Okay, if you like say so…but just like be careful," Daisy gave in.

"Don't worry. With all the practice I had with all the trainers, and in all my travels with Ash…I'm sure I'll beat him," I reassured them with a wink.

"Listen little girl; let's just work things out without anyone getting hurt. We take all of the pokemon and you just stand there like nothing is happening. Nobody gets hurt. See, it's that easy," Butch said.

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!_

"Forget it! I'm not buying. I want to work things my way," I said.

"Yeah! Or are you like afraid," Lily giggled.

"Not a bit. Mightyena use shadow ball!" Butch commanded.

"Luvdisc, dodge it to the left and use water gun," I said coolly.

It sure did hit the spot, but that wasn't enough to beat Mightyena. I need more power, I thought.

_The moment that I step outside _

_So many reasons for me to run and hide _

_I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things that I fear_

"Tackle it!" commanded Butch.

Luvdisc has been hit hard since it's only swifter on water. I realized that this battle isn't going to be an easy task to accomplish.

Luvdisc was struggling a bit to get up, that's when Butch realized he can command Mightyena another attack.

"Now use bite!" that attack sure hit the weakest spot.

Luvdisc cried in agony and I stood there in shock. Mightyena was just going right at it without letting go and my poor Luvdisc was crying and struggling to free itself. Don't think I enjoy seeing my pokemon get harm because I don't. I bet any good trainer doesn't. I knew I had to come up with something, but what?

_'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night_

_I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes_

_I'm just a girl, take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
_

"Don't give up on me just yet. Think about your friends. They need your help!" I encouraged it, hoping my encouragement will work.

At first it was almost as if Luvdisc didn't hear me at all, but then it slowly and painfully got up, and gave me a loud cheer meaning it was ready to go.

"What? How can that be?" said a surprise Butch.

Without further ado, it then used a mighty attack I never seen before. My sister claimed it was water pulse, a new found attack from Luvdisc. I must admit, I was surprise. It then released the attack with all its might and it stricken Mightyena right at the weakest spot.

_Oh...am I making myself clear?_

I was fascinated and satisfied that my Luvdisc was doing anything it can to save its friends. I'm very proud of it that I praised it with the compliment and continued the battle. I noticed Mightyena wasn't giving up either.

"Ready Luvdisc? Now use sweet kiss!" I said.

I saw Butch's mouth dropped open as the attack confused his pokemon. I chuckled softly, knowing that he never ever heard of that attack until now.

"Mightyena, snap out of it!" Butch panicked.

Instead of doing what it was told to, it smacked itself right in its head with its tail. My sisters and I giggled. It was just too funny, we just couldn't resist laughing.

"Mightyena, use swagger," even though it was still confused, Mightyena still obeyed its master and charged the attack right at Luvdisc.

Knowing that that attack confuses its opponent, my sisters gasped loudly enough for me to hear. At first I was confused, but when it hit Luvdisc on its mark, I noticed then what swagger can do to your pokemon, confuse it.

So then that left two confused pokemon at the field, each of them wobbling as it tried to force itself to snap out of it.

So, that left us with no choice, but wait until our pokemon snapped out of the confusion. The results came out that Mightyena was the first to unconfused itself.

Butch made an attempt to command Mightyena to strike another attack. "Let's finish this off with crunch!"

Since Luvdisc was already hurt enough and confused, then this might be Butch's chance to finally win, but not until Luvdisc finally snap out of its confusion and dodged it without a command.

"Good job, Luvdisc!" I praised it.

'_Okay, now since this battle is getting harder by the minute, what can I do now? Ah, my head is spinning. I don't know what to do?'_ I thought.

I narrowed my eyes at the ground, and then came up with a great plan.

"That's it!" I whispered.

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

"Seems like Misty came up like with a great idea," Daisy said.

"Hmm…she's not like doing bad for like a little girl," Lily giggled, checking to make sure I didn't hear anything, but to her surprise I did, but decided to ignore what she said.

"Like, I just hope her plan like works," Violet said in a worry kind of tone.

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Butch.

"Just wait and see," I said confidentially.

"Luvdisc! Here me out! And do this carefully!" I waited to see Luvdisc give me a nod, "Fill the whole ground with your ice beam, okay?" Luvdisc agreed and did what it was told to.

The whole field was filled with ice, even the pool. I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work, but might as well give it a try.

"Hmm…this doesn't sound like a plan to me, but oh well. Mightyena, tackle it!" yelled Butch.

'_Let's just hope this works,'_ I thought.

I waited for the right moment. When Mightyena slips, I'll tell Luvdisc to use Hydro Pump to finish this off.

A few seconds later, as Mightyena was running, it slipped and then that's when I thought it was the right time.

"Oh, like I can't see," Daisy shut her eyes and placed her hands over it.

"Luvdisc now is our chance. Hydro pump! Give it all you got!" I said.

"Like, don't miss this chance, sister," Violet forced her to open her eyes.

"Like, guys, look!" Lily yelled.

Blast!

_Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_

The attack hit the mark and Mightyena immediately fainted in a second. Luvdisc didn't even get harm with the tackle Mightyena was going to strike it with. Things worked out my way, like it was suppose to.

"Ugh, Mightyena!" yelled out Butch.

"You fool! How can you let that girl reel you into her trap?" screeched Cassidy while she gritted her teeth.

"Great job, Luvdisc. Now onto our mission to save our poke friends…" I gestured my sisters to let out their pokemon from their poke balls to save the rest and they received my message.

Daisy called out a mermaid white like pokemon called Dewgong and commanded it to use aurora beam at the bag filled with our pokemon. The bag turned into cold ice and then I thought of something. I told Luvdisc to use quick attack while Daisy commanded Dewgong to use head butt.

With the combination of our team work, we were able to free the aquatic pokemon, but one thing was still missing.

"They got away with all of the pokemon because of you!" yelled Cassidy.

"Well, I could have used some help from you, and then I suggest we would have won! Think about co-operating!" yelled Butch back.

Butch and Cassidy finally noticed that they weren't alone. They stop their little arguing and we blasted them off with hydro pump from the help of both of our pokemon.

"We did it! We did it!" I jumped of joy and happiness.

I paused since we still had to discuss about our small argument back there.

"Like, Misty, you have just like proved to use that you've like grown and that you're not like our little sister anymore," Daisy said.

"Yeah, like we're sorry if we treated you like a baby, and that we always like teased you all the time," Violet continued for her.

"But you'll always be like our little sister like no matter what," Lily said.

"And that we'll like stop teasing and like taunting you. For now on we will like treat you like we all like treat each other…like adults," finished Daisy.

"I'm really glad you all understand, but that's all I wanted to teach you, I'm a full grown woman now…umm…not really, but I know it's going to be hard for you to stop teasing me, so…I guess you can still continue with that. I have to confess that sometimes I enjoy you guys making fun of me because what you say isn't really true," I said.

My sisters looked at one another and then Daisy said, "Yeah, like whatever you say, sis. Now let's go and like eat now. I'm like starved," Daisy said.

I knew what they were trying to say by that, but I didn't want to start another argument so I kept my mouth shut.

We returned the marine pokemon to its rightful place and headed to the kitchen to eat a nice delicious meal. I must admit, I was starving as well.

I know that my sisters will never stop harassing me, but I'm just happy to know they know how I feel and what I am to this day. They will no longer treat me like a little girl, but they will tease me, of course, but that the least of my worries. To that day I thought them something new they will never forget. I proved to them with that battle I just had what I'm capable of and who I am. I used to be just a girl, but now I'm no longer one. Wait till Ash sees the new me.

THE END

-----

Consider that long. I know that I mentioned before that this one shot "short" story was going to be short, but I guess I lied, or I was wrong. Well, what do you think? Give this story a rating to 1-5 if you may. Please me mostly honest! We want to see what we need help from so don't forget sending a review mentioning what was wrong and good. Oh, and flames are always accepted. My best friend helped me on the battle situation. Thanks my best bestest friend in the whole entire world! Thank you for taking your time to read our story.

_**With Much Love,**_

_**Wings and Angels**_


End file.
